Pieces
by 7mellifluous7
Summary: Bella is getting married in two hours! Jacob has been missing for two months since he found out. Now he is coming home to give love one last shot. Will Bella give in? And if she doesn't, will Jacob survive? A long one shot. Inspired by "Pieces" by RED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

So I got inspired to write this listening to the AMAZING song called "Pieces" By RED

This took me hours to write and I sure hope that it's worth reading :)

I think that you should actually YouTube the song or something before reading it. It WILL set the mood and make it better for you to feel what is written. It'll all make sense when your listening to it :)

Can you believe that I cried while writing this? Lol. I loved it though. So please enjoy.

And **PLEASE REVIEW **if you will. It's my first once shot…so I'm asking for feedback. Pretty please and thank you. Even if its just one word. I'd also appreciate it if you read my other story "For you, I will" Thank you

lovelies :)

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

* * *

**"I'm here again, a thousand miles away from you"**

**"Pieces" : RED**

Jacobs POV

This was it. It was the last chance I had. It was either going to make me the happiest man alive...or it was going to eradicate me, destroying me to the point where there was no going back.

My chest tightened once more and the pain began to throb in the core of my chest as if some unknown force was drumming against my heart. I muttered to myself that I'd never be ready for this.

But I needed to do this now and I couldn't go back if I wanted to. I was here and goddamn, I hadn't seen her in almost two months. I missed her so much. It had became unbearable after just the first couple of days. I'd be damned if I didn't take this. I needed to fulfill the agonizing hunger.

My feet were moving fast. Each step anxious and a mockery of every single time that I had begged her. Every single time I had held her. Every single time I had bent myself into everything and anything that she ever needed. But I knew I was going to break. This was going to kill me in the end. And already, there was not much of my being left. I swallowed hard, for once I actually felt like my life was on the line.

This time, I was going to bend in such a way, that if this didn't go right, I was going to painfully snap.

I was closer now. My breath sounded exasperated, as I got closer to hell itself. To the beauty it had me wrapped around intricately. There was sweat starting to build at the roof of my temple.

In the distance, I could hear that the clock was ticking. In my mind each sound was banging in my eardrums, waiting for it to be heard.

It was tantalizing my future. Telling me that I needed to reach her. I felt the pain throb in my chest again. There was only so much I could take.

I turned another corner as it came to my path, closer now.

The hotel was bigger then I thought...and my anxiety wanted to combust me internally. I could feel every tall, decorated wall closing in on me. The carpet underneath me felt as if it would soon run out.

For a moment I almost broke into a sprint. Human pace or not I just wanted to find her. And even though I knew where I was going, I felt like I was traveling through a maze. I was suddenly the experiment and some evil force was taunting me with the cheese at the other end.

Would I ever get it?

My hands began to tremble. The muscles in my thighs felt so stiff, each time I stepped, it made itself known. My pain was starting to surface and I knew I was getting closer. Quickly I began to rummage through my brain for much needed words.

I started thinking about what I was going to say. I started to think of the words that were going to flow from my mouth and into her ears, change everything that she had been planning for months now.

I realized I didn't even have that prepared for the moment. My breath came out slow as panic started to erupt from within my stomach and my mouth grew painfully dry.

My mind became an ocean of everything I could say. Shit, I had so much to say...

Desperately I searched for something that she hadn't heard from me yet. Something that would blow her away. But I came out empty handedly. What haven't I told her? What haven't I given to her?

Better yet,

What wouldn't I tell her?

What wouldn't I get her?

Everything has always been for her.

Every fiber in my body existed to be what she wanted me to be.

Maybe I was simply going to repeat what I've been trying to tell her all along, I thought defeatedly as I continued to walk through the narrow hotel hall.

I was going to have to make her hear my reasons.

I was going to tell her what I've always thought.

Everything she never listened too.

This was the last straw. And the panic reached my chest now. The pain decided to cling onto me and made itself comfortable.

I had to take it. I had to come back. I couldn't just let her marry him. I couldn't.

Fuck, I wouldn't.

Not with out one last shot.

The end of the hall was closer now and everything inside me began to crumble. I could see the numbers of the suite calling out to me.

Reality suddenly hit me as I read them

Room 223 A.

I felt as if a train had struck me and it was never going to stop running over me. The pounding in my chest just kept going and going.

She was in there...

Dread filled me and I didn't know where to turn from the overwhelming pain that left me feeling more vulnerable and alone then I have ever felt before.

**"A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am"**

I wasn't very religious. But this time, I had to look up. Anything...anything at all to feel like I wasn't doing this alone.

Please...if your out there...please... I beg you God...let her chose me. I cant-I wont... God please. I can't do this on my own. I can't deal with this...

My own thoughts were broken. Fat tears were threatening to surface in my deep yearning. But I made sure not to let them fall. I had done my own share of that.

I was tired of running. So tired of running away.

Though this time I could run...

I could run towards her.

And maybe...just maybe...

_I'd never have to run anywhere, anymore. This would be all over and I could call her my home._

I could see the door now. The small green light above the key slot glowed green, indicating me it was unlocked. I let out a relieved breath and silently thanked God...

There were so many possible things that could happen right now, in this moment. Edward could be there. Or maybe she was already gone.

But in reality there were only two outcomes. And God, it was taking its toll on me.

I felt so trapped. So exhausted of trying... and I reminded myself; This was it. The last time I'd ever do it. Because after this;

I'd Never Do It Again.

I was now right in front of the door. My frame was violently shaking and the pressure inside my chest was stealing my own strength.

My vision seemed to cloud up. And for a moment; everything felt like a dream. It felt surreal to know I was going to see her...at least once more.

I brought a dark, wide, and trembling hand up to the doorknob. My fingers twisted around the metal handle. It was cold and very promising. I slowly turned it and it twisted it all the way, but I restrained myself with all I had, and didn't push it open.

I stood there for a couple seconds, frozen. My breathing was harsh. My heart was pounding hard.

Please Bella...

I took one more deep breath and with certain strength I finally pushed it open.

There was silence as much as there was darkness. A silence and darkness that was all too familiar and resembled everything I had seen and felt when I closed my eyes at night.

The darkness was inviting and so I took a step in. The room felt empty but someone had closed every burgundy curtain in the room. Someone was blocking all the sunlight from coming in.

Someone else was going through their own personal hell.

The darkness and silence was way to similar to what I had to endure for the past 54 days with out her. It was crawling on my skin and inviting me to come in.

It was taunting my constant flinching.

I instantly closed the door behind me, in a way that human ears wouldn't detect.

I wasn't ready to be seen. Shit, I wasn't ready for this.

Once inside, once silent, and once I tuned out my own erratic heartbeat, I took the atmosphere in.

There was a thickness to it and a doom that dawned within every small breath that I inhaled.

It was too silent and for a second my heartbeat rose again and I thought that it might suddenly give in.

What if Seth had been wrong? What if she hadn't been here at all? The sudden possibility made me feel like my insides clench.

I quickly glanced at my hand watch and in the darkness I could see that it was noon.

There were still two hours until the wedding...and in recognition my stomach turned in the most unpleasant way.

And then as if on cue, I smelt her. The delicious scent emaciating from her skin hit me quickly and stopped my train of thought. I could recognize this hell.

Unconsciencly, I took two more quiet steps towards her and my eyes raced to find her in the darkness.

I recognized her being as if it was my own and I began to feel the pull to her. Even in the darkness I could feel her well. My heart swelled like a wet sponge. And I breathed in like it was my first breath.

She was here.

It was always her. I didn't need an imprint to tell me that it wasn't. She was perfect for me. Her small frame always fit into mine. My arms would curl around her and she could put her pretty little head to rest.

I remember how once upon a time, she would finish my sentences. I knew how she felt about things before even she did. Her warm hand was always in mine, leading me to where I belonged as I illuminated it all for her.

Yes, she was perfect and yes it was always her.

I never had a choice.

But she... I always gave her a choice. It was a healthier, more natural, and better choice. It was I. But time, and time again she proved that that wasn't enough. And each and every single one of those rejections was absorbed and saved for a time when she wasn't around to see it devour me.

My eyes finally found her. My heart started pound so hard I thought she could hear it.

The pull grew harder and my insatiable hunger for her wasn't letting me concentrate. But now...

I could see her so well and I could see that she could not see me.

She was beautiful...

Something in my being was stretching itself towards her. I had to bite on my lip to hold in the desperate whimper that was locked right behind my almost chattering teeth.

She sat on a cushioned seat, which was slanted side ways. Her delicate bare back was facing me. I could see her stiff spine, her whole frame simply unmoving. The similar waves that I hadn't seen in over 54 days were now defined curls which cascaded down her small back.

I could see that in her corner, much too far from me, she was lost and engrossed on a single lit candle in front of her. The small almost non-existing light lit the edges of her body.

It was highlighting her existence to me, bolding out why I was here and why I had fought so long to get there. The aura made her pale skin glow, lightly and hollowed.

I took 2 more steps towards her. I was close enough now that all I could feel her presence as if it was weighing down on me physically.

It was exhausting me, making my knees weak and the familiar pain began to throb within me once again.

This journey was eating me alive.

I took another two steps.

I wondered if I could fall through the floor...

And I realized, without her, there is nothing more. The floor seemed like the prefect place to fall, and to never, ever, resurface.

**"I tried so hard, thought I could do this on my own"**

I was standing so close to her and I was choosing the words I was going to use to speak up, when her head slowly twisted sideways. Her curls moved with her head as she kept staring in to the light on the coffee table that was against the wall.

Her breathing began to hitch and I could her heart began to race.

My fingers ached to touch that pulse of hers. Did she know that it was working to keep my heart beating too?

For a moment I forgot why I was there, and I planted my feet on the ground. My eyes locked on her and started counting the constant breaths she took.

With every urgent inhale and every rough exhale, my own breathing found and matched her pattern. Our breathing synced together. Each breath imitating the waves of pain that lashed inside without mercy and without reason. How long could this go for?

247 breaths later she moved again. From behind her, I could see her right hand move to her left. Her fingers met and then one hand started tracing from her fingers tips, up to her palm. The candle was illuminating each small move, causing shadows to dance on her own skin.

Her breath hitched again. And this time she sounded desperate for air.

Each huff and puff that came from her small mouth caused my pain to deepen.

_She was hurting._

Her fingers danced past the ball of her palm making there way forward.

I could see from the side that they were searching. Searching for something within her. Something maybe I couldn't see. Her longing hands looked for more.

Her fingertips brushed the faint skin, slowly. Her eyes still on the small light. Her hands still on her hands, she reached her wrist. There she closed her eyes and traced the string of something that adorned her hand.

It was simple but intricate.

Her small delicate fingers found there way to the charm. The charm made out of agar wood. Wood that I could have sold and made a small fortune of. But I felt that all of my biggest possessions already belonged to her anyway...

My knees were shaking badly. My breath was coming in like waves of smoke.

She was thinking about me...

I wanted to cry.

Goddamn I wanted to cry.

I took one more step towards her, and on cue her hands moved again. This time she brought her hands violently down on the bracelet. She was jerking at it and desperately trying to remove it from her wrist.

I WAS going to cry.

But she eventually beat me at it.

Once the bracelet was off and was locked between both of her hands, She brought her head down and buried her face within it.

A sob so hard and broken made it way through her body.

My will was Gone.

Completely.

Gone.

**"I've come undone"**

More cries rocked through her body, paralyzing me on the outside, violently gashing and thrashing at me from the inside. Everything was telling me to go to her. To hold her. To mash my body with hers and to take all of her pain and press it on top of mine. I didn't matter.

It was her wedding day for god sake. She should be happy.

She was marring him.

Wasn't this what she wanted for godsake?

I didn't move. I stayed exactly where I was. I knew she would gather herself quickly enough, whether she knew it or not.

Soon enough, her sobs became quiter and more coherent. Her frame still shook but I knew it was from the tears that were coming down her face in a desperate release to let go of every weight of pain that was crushing her inside.

"Jacob" she whispered with complete yearn and plead.

"Please-Jacob...!" She whimpered again, before her hands were in her palms again, trying to stifle every cry, that no matter what, could never be deterred.

**"But you make sense of who I am"**

Her chant made my skin crawl. The hairs on my neck rose and once again, I was making my way towards her. She was already filling the hunger. Nurturing the beast. Killing the hallow.

I had to save her.

All I was was a walking earthquake, and a silent hero. And every hero always falls.

But my purpose was to stop this. To stop her pain. But I suddenly felt like this all along was a suicide trip.

I could almost imagine her constant worry. After my disappearance, I must have left her numb and guilty for all she had done to me. She had to deal with 54 days of constant unanswered questions. And I had to deal with the rest of my life wishing I were him.

Didn't she know what she did to me?

After all, she always did have me coming back for more.

But all along, I knew.

And she knew.

And we knew that that wouldn't matter.

Until now.

Her sobs began to grow even louder. Her frame shook so hard that I could feel it reach out to me and hold on to my heart as if we were already connected. The ground felt as if it were quivering, letting me know that soon, it was all going to come tumbling me down.

Her teeth were chattering. Her breaths were becoming lethally short.

She looked so broken and I suddenly didn't know why. It wasn't supposed to be her on the floor. It was always me who was going to fall. All along, she was supposed to be happy marring him, while I was supposed to be the best man at her epic wedding.

She brought her head up still crying, grasping to the charm I had made for her just last summer. But sitting here watching her hold onto it for dear life and thinking of the good times, made all of that feel like it was a lifetime ago. An impossible beginning to such a tragic ending.

She slid of the chair in one fluid movement, sinking on to the cold floor making my heart break into a thousand more pieces. She folded in front of the table with the slow candle. The huge white dress that embraced her figure piled up around her wrapping her in the waves of misery that she dawned upon.

I gasped for her, while she tore into her hair. Desperate.

All I could see was how desperate she was.

For someone like me.

And it all happened then for me.

She triggered it perfectly.

**"Like puzzle pieces in your hand"**

The back of her head suddenly snapped up and her neck craned into her obliterated skies.

"Jacob..!' She whimpered loudly.

The layer that held me together disintegrated and I threw it all away. I threw all of my remaining pride. Threw away my excuses and my wrong reasons.

This was it. She was it.

I still trembled but I managed to find my voice under the wall of pain. I chocked on my own tongue the first couple times.

I took the final steps and was finally right behind her.

"I-m I'm here sweetie" I cooed.

There was nothing left.

She stiffened so fast; her breath was gone so quickly. Silence enveloped the empty air.

My fingers, my hands, my knees, my legs and my chest all shook. I was shaking so hard I couldn't stop it from visibly showing. There was nothing holding me together but the person in front of me.

"I'm here..." I let the words roll out my tongue on their own. All in pure silky defeat.

She whirled around so fast and stood up quickly. With a faraway look, she began to take me in.

The gasp she let out was so rich, and when I blinked, I didn't let my eyes re-open. Everything was dawning on me as if death was waiting.

Was I ready to face her? Was I ready to hear her? To feel her?

I could feel her shaking too. I could feel her uncertainty match my own.

I couldn't ignore it for too long. Every thing inside me was rolling out again telling me that my place was giving into her.

Was this it? Was this it for me? Did I exist, to fail?

She took quick steps; letting my heart flutter so fast it could fly right out my chest. My closed eyes refused to take her in because I felt that if I did, this would all just poof away.

The hands on the clock would reach midnight and she would leave me empty handedly. Without a simple glass slipper. Without someone to hold.

She was so near. I could feel her so close. The heat coming from her was enveloping me.

I didn't open my eyes, but I gave in.

I

Completely

Snapped.

I followed the pull and met her half way to me.

Her arms were around me so fast and there was no room to breath. She buried her face in my neck and here it was again. There were sunrises and sunsets. Waves on the beach thrashing against gravity.

Her body clicked right onto my own, with out stutter and with out hesitance.

And I was home.

My hands snaked around her waist and I buried my nose in her dark hair. I could smell the strawberries. I could smell the rain. Hell, I could smell the wind.

She whimpered.

She sobbed.

She yelled.

She shook.

She whispered.

She repeated my name.

Over and Over again.

As if everything she ever lost was haunting her in her dreams. As if her mind was laying out flat for me to hear.

**"I've lost so much along the way"**

I locked my arms and squeezed her tightly against me. My insides were fluttering like thousands of bird wings. Every time she sobbed, was a bullet shot into my chest. Every time she said my name, was life developing deep inside of me.

I started to run my hands up and down her back. Each trembling finger would birth a trail of goose bumps that would make her buck underneath me. Her grip around me was smashing us together.

All of our instincts were telling us to find a way... to never let go.

She loved me. I knew that. Obviously she had been missing me. But to what extent? Has she realized anything while I was gone? Has she realized that her love for me couldn't be ignored?

Was it enough?

Could it ever be enough?

Could her love for him be greater then...this?

My lips moved towards the edge of her ear lobe.

_Find her..._

"I'm here sweetie. I'm here for as long as you need me. I'm here. Please, don't cry."

I begged her, my voice soft and pleading.

She only held onto me tighter and I almost wished she didn't. I almost wished she would let me go and tell me it was him and not me. Because I wasn't going to stick around for what was to come. There wasn't a possibility that we could both survive under limitations and the mockery of a golden band on her ring finger.

"How co-could you leave m-me?" She spoke, breathing hard into my neck.

The words came out lashing at the skin there. I flinched at the accusation.

"I know th-that, I have been me-me-me-mean" her voice broke and she shoved her face into my neck again. She trembled and rocked me with the movement.

The quivering bled on to me and the tears started to roll down my face.

Because it was finally here.

Here she was. The girl who I shared all my lonely Christmases with. All those times we shared the warm sodas sitting in the empty fields fiddling with each others fingers, letting the sun cascade around us.

All the times we sat on the roof of my car, staring out into the ocean, talking about nothing and everything. I memorized the way her forehead would always crease while she listened intently to everything I would say. She was mellifluous.

I remember the time that she tied my shoelaces together underneath the table. How she did it just in time for me to fall on my face in front of the girl I was just about to ask to prom. I could hear Bella's giggling devouring everyone else's laugh.

She was fun...

I remember her telling me all about him when he arrived.

Edwards was this, Edward was that.

Edward was suddenly everything.

And even he finally left and chose to break her, Edward was still everything.

But there I was. Tale between my legs. Closing every single wound, one by one. Only for him to come back again, and ruin everything for me.

She was... guilty.

My heart was breaking again. Breaking.

I could feel the pain, the anger, and the dwelling. My insides crashed to the floor and all of the glass shattered. I could see ghost and I could feel death. There was no reason.

Here it comes I thought.

"I-I'm-sorrry" She whispered to me. Her sobs had once again silenced but this time it was me who was collapsing.

"S-okay..." I whispered back. The silence made everything feel like a shout.

I think I was giving in. IT was her happiness that mattered.

She made me jump by moving her lips up my neck in a way that made my stomach clench.

_Please Bella..._

Her mouth reached my ear, breathing in and out of it causing me to grasp onto her waist harder. She spoke.

"How could I ever hurt you? How could I ever pretend that you aren't enough? "

My breath hitched. And I stopped her before it could go farther. She was telling me the things that I wanted to hear. She always did when things were happening in the moment. There was suddenly anger and resentment. Was I just a pity to her?

Why me?

Why fucking me?

I let it go.

"What are you doing Bella. What are you thinking? Don't you see? Everything I am doing is for you. I love you enough to step aside for a while. I step aside so you can see what you can truly live with and without. I've done my j-job"

My voice quivered and the whole world was falling on me.

"Actually I think I've done it more then I was suppose to. I was what you wanted me to be. I've bent farther then I knew I could. But that's you Bella. Always bringing the best out of me. Always pushing me to the limits"

She jumped in my arms but I didn't release her. I knew that she was flinching at my words, but she needed to know. Because in a second it would ALL be gone.

"Nothing matters as long as you're happy. But you want to know something? I think he will never know. He'll never fucking know. Just ask him, Bells. Ask him if he can see what I see. Ask him if he can see the passion that burns from your hands as you write furiously into the stories you cherish so much. Ask him if his mind stutters every time you wear that green v-neck sweater, that you only wear once a year. Ask him if he notices how you always ask for the room facing the east, because nothing can make your spirit fucking sore like seeing the sun rise. Ask him, Bells. Because I know I can. I can see the love you put in every meal you make for Charlie. The love you prepare it all with and how you always sprinkle it with guilt when you know you'll never see him again. I see the twinkle in your eye every time you talk about Renee. I see the way you cocoon yourself when Edward doesn't say the right thing"

**"I tried so hard, so hard!"**

I searched the deepest pits inside of me, but I knew that soon enough I was going to come out empty once again. Hell was already burning me. My chest was collapsing.

Collapsing.

"I see it all. And even though you would never admit it, I can also see the complete and utter adoration you have for Emily and Sam's baby. The way you hold her so close to your chest you wish for nothing more then for her to be your own. I know you Bella. I know you better then my own right hand. But I know something else Bells. I know I could love you more in this lifetime then he ever could in all of eternity. I could give you as many babies as you want. Fuck, I could make sweet, mind-blowing love to you right now. I'd make you feel in ways that you have never felt before. I will always be here. Bending into what you need. But if you... You want him. Fine. You can ha-have HIM! Take him but let me fucking go!"

My arms limped around her. Feeling defeated and completely exhausted. My knees buckled and they hit the floor quickly breaking my fall.

**"I tried so hard!"**

I breathed and this time I was sure that my lungs were going to burst. There were knives penetrating me everywhere.

I wasn't going to make it.

But I could still feel her there. She was now next to me. Her wedding dress wrinkled and ridiculing.

I could feel every thought pop like a rubber band inside my head. And I was done. But she was suddenly holding the end to that rubber band. Pulling me to her once again.

Couldn't the pain just kill me?

My eyes closed but her voice made me open them. And I saw her face for the first time.

"How could I not see," She whispered. "That I cannot live with out you. You. You. Jacob. I'm so sorry." She whispered harshly into my ear. My eyes shut in frustration and in pain.

I could feel the illusions coming alive. The words I wanted so badly to hear were escaping her mouth.

**"And I see you face"**

She was quiet again and I knew she was trying to reason, trying to find an excuse to let me go.

The silence was quickly filled again with another roll of sobs coming from her. But she didn't cling onto me. She simply looked at me. Deep into my eyes and I felt like she was reading my soul.

I know what she saw in me scared her. But I didn't turn away.

She kept looking into my eyes, mesmerized at what she saw.

There were cobwebs and pain.

There were no lies.

She took my hands in hers quickly and then chose to cry with me.

There were no hugs. No embraces. No words.

Just loud crying.

Just letting waves of guilt, hurt, and love take over.

There were almost no signs that she has ever had make up on. It had all been washed away with her salty seas. Her brown eyes only showed the biggest beautiful disaster.

Her lips were swollen and her cheeks were puffed pink. She felt cold to the touch.

The trembling rocked back and forth between her body and mine. Once again we were synced.

Suddenly she looked away and released one of my hands. I began to panic until I saw her reach on to the floor and pick up something that lay beside her. She buried it in her hand and held it out for me. There in the palm of her hand was the charm bracelet. The one and only bracelet with the carved wolf that held my other half close to her when I wasn't around.

All I felt was pure rejection. She was handing back all that I was leaving with her.

And just when I was about to take it and crush it between my own fingers, she spoke.

"P-p-put it on me Jake" She whispered. I had never in my whole life, heard her sound so vulnerable.

I looked at her trying to calm my racing thoughts.

"P-put it on my wrist, Jake" she reassured me.

Unsure I reached out and grasped her wrist. I didn't ask questions. Like I said there were only two possible outcomes. What happened in-between didn't matter. Using my two large hands I managed to clasp the bracelet. Once I arranged it on her wrist I left my hand there. With all I had left, I rubbed circles on to her beautiful skin. She lifted her other hand and brought it on top of mine.

Her tiny hand grasped onto my hand and moved it so it was interlocked with hers.

She stared at out intertwined fingers and the briefest, smallest smile played on her lips.

My heart thundered all over again at the gesture.

Her face was playing out the emotions she felt and I knew she found was finding the pleasure between us.

Her lips curled again and her eyes lightened up.

Butterflies were born in my stomach.

And then as if it were all a dream, or some dirty game, she moved her eyes to my own.

The warm smile on her face faded and then something new bled into her eyes.

They twinkled with life and

Complete love and utter adoration...

_For me_.

**"I know I'm finally yours."**

Before I could breathe and before I could process anything I quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her hard against me. This was the ending of it. The ending of the last chance.

I was going to do this right.

Her wedding dress smashed against me and as her chest met mine, we both lost all of the oxygen in the air.

She looked at me with such an agonized expression.

She could feel it too.

And she leaned in so fast, that there was no time to think. No time to try and comprehend everything that was going on around us.

In this moment there was no past. There was no future.

There was only us.

Her soft swollen lips met mine curling them onto my hungry ones.

There was urgency. There was need. There was a desperate need for understanding.

She wrapped her arms around me, pressing her chest onto mine harder.

There wasn't reason in the kiss.

The kiss was pure magic.

It flowed like honey.

Called out like a song.

Screamed out love.

What should have been.

**"I find everything, I thought I lost before."**

There was life in me. There was resurrection and want. And I knew I could never go back.

We twisted and tried to wrap ourselves around our own mess. We did everything but try to fight this.

Her tongue was dancing with mine and she nipped on my lip when we finally ran out of air. I pulled away and all I could hear was her murmuring my name in complete delight and denial.

"Jacob…" Oh God.

**"You call my name.."**

Our eyes met once again and locked automatically. We were on some type of trance. Some type of possession where we both couldn't stop shaking. We both couldn't think straight. We just needed each other. She looked at me just as deeply as I looked at her. She held my hands tight and whispered.

"Take me, Jake." she said with tears coming into her eyes once again.

**"I tried so hard. SO HARD."**

"Find it in you, to forgive me. Its you baby. The wedding is off. I have been doubting it since you left. I was waiting for you, and I didn't even know it before. When I leave him it won't matter, Jake. I'll leave with you and we wont have to come back until whenever you want to. I need you most! I need you to take me, Jake! Take me and I will never let you go. Take me, and I will be yours." she almost yelled out at me. The yearning was consuming her as much as her words were devouring me.

**"I come to you in pieces"**

"I can't deny it anymore. I can't fight it. I love you. I love you so much. I have loved you all along. How could I ever walk away from you? How did I even get so close to this mistake when it was always here within you?."

She grasped my hands so tight now that even a werewolf could feel its pressure.

My mind was on over drive. There was suddenly more snapping and more ciaos. I could hear a mash of different things.

But then she kissed me again. Her hands digging into my hair. Her breast tight against me. There was need in both of our stomachs, and there were goose bumps on both of our skin.

I could feel the charm from the bracelet rub on the side of my neck and I smiled for the first time. There was a tinge of victory. There was suddenly hope. And reason. And everything was Bella all over again. But this time there were absolutely no limits. No complications. No nothing!

I pulled away briefly, so over whelmed and suddenly dizzy. Grasping her face in my hands, I breathed on her face. Her delicious taste was taunting the inside of me mouth, protesting in eagerness for hers again.

"I'll take you, Bells. I'll take you, and you'll never want to come back again. I promise, Bells. You'll never ever regret this."

My mouth took hers dominantly, feeling as if it'll never reach hers in time. And suddenly the sun met the moon. The warmth lived within the cold. The sky embraced the ground. And Bella loved Jacob more then he could ever imagine.

**"So you can make me whole"**

**review**

? :)


	2. AN

Hi, wonderful twilight fanfic readers :) (And Team Jacob lovers :)

First of all I just want to thank you guys for reading my story.

(Did You Review???!) lol (if you havent, you should!)

Well I recieved a P.M from a reader and asked me to see if I could make this a chapter story, which would eventually be rated M.

Though at first I thought that was a bad idea, I figured maybe I could do a sequel and add on.

But I only got 3 reviews so it has kind of discouraged me because I need to know if I could actually recieve your support.

So what do you guys think?

Tell me when you do & review.

or you could P.M me.

Thank you,

3 7serene7


End file.
